Technical Field
The technical field relates generally to measurement equivalency for power monitoring data, and more particularly, to systems and methods for determining measurement equivalency for power monitoring data.
Background Discussion
Devices which generate, consume, and deliver power are implemented with various measurement capabilities. These devices may monitor and report various measurements to a central location. Data models are commonly used to describe the measurements of these devices, regardless of the types of device and available measurement capabilities. Data models provide end-users and systems with a level of abstraction which enables software to perform queries against a consistent model.
For example, in a particular data center, meters, uninterruptable power supplies (UPSs) and Power Distribution Units (PDUs) may perform various power-related measurements. Each device may be manufactured with different measurement types available. For example, a simple device may measure one or more types of unidirectional power flow while a more sophisticated device may measure bidirectional power flow. To effectively monitor a data center, the data center personnel must be aware of the differences in available measurement types for each device.